


natural justice

by orphan_account



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hopefully what happened after the ending of cuffs. all in lower case because i'm annoying
Relationships: Simon Reddington/Jake Vickers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	natural justice

their fight was anything but forgotten. jake had gotten used to waking up in his parents' house, going to work and ignoring simon. he tried his hardest not to stare when the solicitor was in the custody suite. why can't he get a rep to cover the interview? just once. that is all jake wanted. a simple day where simon was on duty and he gets someone else to cover for him. but that never happens. people would assume that simon was always working for the money because every time he instructs a rep to take over the interview it was £128 gone from his pocket. really though, simon liked to work because it kept him away from being at home. ever since they broke up, reece, the reason for the breakup, had been convicted of actual bodily harm and simon hated being in his home alone. he had been single for most of his life and had been happy about it but jake changed that.

——

'first, i must decide on the category of the offence. the victim, ms shawcross was eight months pregnant at the time of the offence. this indicates a higher level of harm because of her vulnerability and the severity of her injuries. your action of head-butting the victim puts you into the higher culpability and the deliberate targeting of a vulnerable victim.' the sentencing judge looked at both counsel for defence and prosecution. 'i will go to category one where the starting point is one year and six months custody. i assume that counsel have no objections.'  
the prosecutor raises slightly from her chair. 'no your honour.' simon does and says the same.

'i have read your pre-sentence report and due to the severity of this crime, i sentence you to two years and two months in custody.' the judge looked at reece in the docks. he had a look of sheer anger and simon was secretly pleased the man was going to prison. 'the next question is if i can suspend your sentence and due to the likelihood of reoffending, i am unable to.' 

the court rose as the judge resigned to her chambers. simon packed away his laptop and turned around to face his client. he did not know that jake had entered the court after he did and was sat behind the prosecutor. they locked eyes for a split second before simon broke it off and simon indicated at his client that he would have a conference with him in the holding cells. he then tried his hardest to ignore the brokenhearted look on jake's face as he walked out.

——

simon had switched a duty with someone from within his firm so he was on call for another saturday as a favour. really it was a favour to him. it was 3am and he made his way to the custody suite and got the disclosure. 'just my fucking luck' he mutters in the empty room as he went through the document. of course jake was the arresting officer. it could have been anybody else but it had to be him. the arresting officer can also be the interviewing officer and considering how well his life had been going, he would definitely he in an enclosed room with jake. they would be recording so he had to make sure his voice didn't quiver. 

it was a simple robbery so simon didn't have anything to worry about. legally. at least. what he did have to worry about, however, was actually facing his ex-boyfriend for the first time in three months. he was unsure about jake but the wounds were still fairly open for him. simon was not usually phased by the stony glare of an officer and he tried his best to have his usual arrogant demeanour on. he hoped that it did not waiver in the time he was in the interview room. it was a simple interview. no comment all the way. his client had been in trouble before and did not need to be reminded not to speak.

after the interview had finished, simon made his way to the custody suite to collect his belongings and jake was at the counter speaking to the desk sergeant. simon tried to leave as quickly as possible but jake followed him into the car park. to say that the situation was less than ideal was an understatement.

'what the fuck is wrong with you?' jake grabbed simon's arm and spun him around. simon looked down at the shorter man and forced a small, smug smile onto his face. 'why are you smirking? is this your way of showing that you don't care about me?' jake screamed through gritted teeth. both men were glad that the car park was generally empty in the afternoon.

'what's wrong with me? i'm not the one spinning people around like it's a shitty 90s romcom.' simon was pleased with himself for the not so witty response, but it was enough to almost seem like he did not really care. he was, however, relieved that jake was only touching his arm so that he could not feel the racing of his heart.

'you don't care about anything do you? you've got your scumbags and random men to keep you happy, right?' jake fought the tears from falling down his face. if that was not a big enough giveaway as to his feelings, he was completely unable to keep his voice from wavering. he wanted to hit simon. shake him. do something to illicit some sort of response from the older man. 

'how about we don't fight in the middle of as car park.' simon's eyes softened just a little as he looked a jake. it was involuntary and quick but jake still caught it. it wasn't hard to miss when simon reddington was affected by something since it happened so little. 'you know where i live. if you would like an actual, adult conversation, you know where i am.' simon tried to be a condescending as he possibly could but all he wanted to do was pull jake into his arms.

——  
simon was in his cold, empty home. it wasn't unusual, but he couldn't shake off the mild sinking of his heart every time he thought about jake and the possibility of him coming over. he worked at his dining table and hoped that it would be enough of a distraction from his thoughts. he generally did not do trials in the crown courts despite getting his higher rights years ago but the desire to ignore his feelings and bury himself in work was more than a good enough reason to. it was a possession trial. nothing he hadn't done before but nothing he had done in the crown. simon poured himself a glass of 'poncy wine' as jake would call it and tried to refocus himself.

about an hour passed when his doorbell rang. simon's heart sank to his stomach. could it be jake? he opened the door to find his ex standing there, unimpressed and out of his uniform. handsome as always but simon had to shake off his surprise that the younger man had actually turned up. 'i didn't think you'd be here. shouldn't be surprised that you can't keep away, though.'

simon stepped to the side so jake could walk in. 'you are arrogant in your stupid, tailored suits; walking around like you're better than the rest of us here.' jake spat those words like venom and clenched his fists as simon's lips turned up into a smirk.

'that's because i am, sweetheart.' simon took a step closer to the younger man. he could saw the young police office lose some of his composure. 'admit that you miss me.' simon brushed his lips against jake's then pulled away from him.

'i get it. you don't want to admit that you were wrong. that you could have destroyed my career and then wanted to go party as you left that hanging over me. i was on probation.' jake pushed the older man away from him. tears fell down his face and he couldn't look at simon anymore. 'i don't know why i'm here.' his actions were jerky and slightly erratic. the anger radiated off of him. 'i thought that coming here would make you realise that you miss me the way that i miss you. i guess that i'm wrong.' 

jake made his way to the exit but simon grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 'who said that i didn't miss you?' simon got closer to jake. it wasn't to goad him like before but because he was not able to ignore his mind any longer. he needed to be near jake. the younger man's face lit up a little. 'you made it personal. fuck. i get it.' simon let go of jake and ran his hand through his hair. he was surprised that jake did not recoil from him but stayed. 'our jobs are polar opposites. you want to put the bad guy away and i have to defend them.'

jake looked hurt. it was as if he had been punched in the gut. 'baby, listen to me.' simon pulled him back and with one hand tilted the smaller man's face up to meet his eyes. 'do you think that i like defending scumbags all day?' all jake did was shrug gently. 'for every 50 scumbags i get, there is one person that really deserves my help.' jake shrugged again and simon felt just a little defeated. 'i read your pocketbook where he tried to accuse stacey of hitting him first.'

jake raised his eyebrows and tried to leave but simon had him in a hold he did not want to break. 'if she was arrested, would i still be the scumbag?' simon hoped that jake would understand and when he looked into the officer's eyes, he knew that his message was gotten across. 'please tell me that you understand.'

jake nodded his head gently and simon rested his head against the other man's. simon whispered a small thank you. 'i miss you.' jake responded in the same small whisper simon spoke in. 'can we try again?' jake's voice was quiet and uncertain. simon didn't respond verbally but pulled jake closer to his body and held him before nodding his head knowing that jake would feel it.

they both stood there for a while as time went by them. his house felt alive again for the first time since the split and simon feared that it would fade if he let go of jake. 'i want us to be together.' simon mumbled into jake's hair and closed his eyes. jake's tears seeped into his shirt and it reminded him that it was real. jake was in his arms. 

jake was not used to how vulnerable simon was being and broke away from his embrace. he was even less used to simon being caught off-guard. the older man looked hurt that their embrace has ended. jake pulled simon to the sofa and tucked himself into the older man's chest and pulled his arm around him. simon felt guilty for ruining the atmosphere. he got up and poured jake a glass of wine and topped up his own before he resumed their previous position on the sofa. 'what happens if this happens again?' simon's voice was soft.

jake shifted a little beneath his arm. 'can we cross this bridge when we get to it? i'm enjoying being with you and a glass of wine.' simon ran his fingers through jake's hair and breathed out then closed his eyes. he didn't want to cause a storm as soon as everything had calmed but both men were aware that their relationship, or whatever it was, would survive another argument like that.

'baby, you know we have to.' simon took a gulp of, the far too expensive to be gulping, wine and kissed the top of jake's head. the fresh scent of shampoo let him know that jake showered before he came over. it was probably to prolong the time before the conversation. 'you can't take this personally. i have a job the same way you do. home and work are separate and we need to keep it that way.'

simon pulled jake to look at him. those beautiful hazel eyes had tears in them again and it pained simon to know that he was the cause of it. sadness washed over him the same that it did when he first moved away from his home. 'how can you just switch it off? every time i close my eyes i see stacey. the way she was bruised and battered. her eyes were scared and she was so small.'

simon brushed his fingers gently across jake's cheeks. the stubble would catch against the skin of his hands . jake didn't have stubble before. it was new and paired with the dark bags underneath his eyes, simon knew that the stress had gotten to jake along with the breakup. ‘it takes time. remember that i have been doing this for years now.’ jake pulled himself into simon. the rhythm of his heartbeat calmed the younger man down. it was steady and soothing. something he was used to. ‘it got easier after my first murder. the pictures haunted me but that faded.’ simon let out a small sigh. ‘my worst child abuse case still haunts me though. the look of those children’s faces.’ simon’s voice wavered and let a few tears run down his face. 

jake pulled back from simon’s chest wiped those tears away from his face. he then leaned up to kiss the curly-haired man in front of him. it was gentle yet greedy. simon relished in feeling jake’s weather-bitten lips against his. rough hands tugged desperately at his hair. when the parted, they left the slightest gap between them. it was almost as if they were trying to regain all of the lost touches and to ease the loneliness of being alone for months. 

‘i didn’t know. i’m sorry.’ jake’s voice was soft and remorseful. he held simon and stroked his hair. when they were first together, it didn’t happen often. it was usually simon consoling the younger man but the shift made him feel safe and reassured. ‘i love you. you know that?’ jake kissed simon’s forehead. then cheek. then neck. it wasn’t sexual. just comforting and loving.

simon let out a small, content hum. ‘i thought that you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.’ jake raised his eyebrow but simon couldn’t see and then proceeded to run his hands through the solicitor’s hair. ‘i decided to act the way i usually did to try to get some sort of reaction out of you.’

jake took a sip of his wine. a small smile appeared on his lips. ‘you never did react, you know?’ simon looked up and pouted. ‘it hurt my feelings.’ jake couldn’t help but laugh and kissed simon’s forehead. the solicitor tried his hardest to refrain from laughing and to keep the pout on his face.

‘i can see you struggling. come on. laugh.’ jake tickled simon’s side releasing a shriek from the older man. simon then reached up to kiss his police officer with a large, and growing, smile upon his face. 

‘don’t tickle me!’ jake relished in his newfound attack upon his boyfriend. perfect. a quick jab at simon’s side. another squeal. and again. ‘stop’ laugh ‘it’ tickle ‘you’ laugh ‘yo-you asshole.’

‘ah-ah-ah. be nice.’ jake wiggled his finger playfully at simon who tried his hardest to grab and restrain the younger man’s hands. that was when simon decided that his best plan of attack would have to be distraction. he kissed jake again. just a little less innocently than the previous few. ‘oh. that’s what you want to do.’ jake smirked before simon grabbed his face and kissed him feverishly again. ‘this is nice.’ he mumbles and this time pulls the older man in for a kiss.

‘pc vickers, please behave.’ simon’s voice was getting husky. his eyes a little closed from arousal. ‘you are a police officer and i’m pretty sure that if your supervisor saw you, he would not be very happy with you.’

‘why are you talking about ryan when i am right here with you?’ jake straddled simon and tugged down at his hair until their lips met again. simon wrapped his arms around jake’s torso. a position that felt familiar and comforting to him.

jake pulled apart and both men were panting. ‘since when were you the quick witted one?’ their noses touched and their chests were clearly rising and falling. jake clamped his legs tighter around simon’s body and rested his forehead against the taller man smiling. ‘i’m so glad that you’re here. with me.’

jake couldn’t stop the smile that erupted on his face. ‘it was so hard being without you.’ he leaned down and quickly pecked simon’s lips. ‘please don’t leave me again.’

‘i won’t.’ simon rose from the sofa, eliciting a sad little whimper from jake and grabbed the half full bottle of wine before he settled back next to jake. ‘are you working tomorrow?’ jake shook his head and readjusted himself into the warmth of simon’s body. ‘then we’ve got the whole of sunday to spend some time together.’

jake hummed in approval and grabbed his phone to text him mother that he would not be home that evening but should she need anything, he would have access to his phone. ‘that’s presumptuous.’ simon indicated to jake’s phone.

‘no it’s not.’ jake rose from the sofa to which simon pulled him back down. ‘see. you wouldn’t let me leave even if i wanted.’ the look of shock on simon’s face amused jake to no end. ‘are you surprised that i know you that well?’

‘i feel like you’ve caught me off guard and i don’t know how to feel about that.’ simon was still a little perplexed and felt that the best thing to do in that situation would be to distract jake. he playfully pecked him lips a few times and then pulled away.


End file.
